¿Me quieres? Gáname
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: Las acciones de Sasuke lastiman de tal forma a Sakura que una disculpa no basta. Sasuke, ¿conoces el significado de karma?... a partir de ahora el será tu compañero.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: ¿Me quieres?... Gáname.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, SasuIno y veré si agrego mas parejos, lo cual es probable.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Las acciones de Sasuke lastiman de tal forma a Sakura que una disculpa no basta. Sasuke, ¿conoces el significado de karma?, a partir de ahora el será tu compañero.

**N/A: **Buenos/as dias, tardes y noches. Me presento, soy LadyHisterilithia en este medio, aunque mi familia y amigos me dicen Bar. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia, que por mas raro que parezca, la llevo formulando cada vez que tengo tiempo libre, quiero explotar los sentimientos de Saku particularmente, pero sin dejar de mostrar la ideología de los demás personajes, tengo pensado hacer mas que una historia, aunque todavía sigo debatiendo como explayar de manera que llegue en su totalidad las sensaciones de los personajes a ustedes, es el primer intento, así que espero por lo menos llegue a rozar sus expectativas. Les dejo el primer capitulo, y nos sentimos, muuuak.

* * *

— Entonces, Sasuke. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?—Lo observaba meticulosamente, aquel muchacho le resultaba curiosamente conocido. Claro, le recordaba a el mismo, unos veintitrés años atrás.

— Hn.

Podía jurar que aquella aburrida y monótona respuesta ya no le parecía una patada en las bolas.

— Sasuke, es la tercera vez en la semana que te envían de dirección. En estas instancias, no puedes darte el lujo de tremenda pendejada.

Así era él, así era su relación. Lo que empezó como un trato docente/alumno, terminó en una casi rara amistad. Aún le parecía insólito que a pesar de la confianza mutua, él le siguiera respondiendo con aquel monosílabo.

— Fue culpa del imbecil de Hyuuga. Invitó a mi novia a la fiesta de graduación.

— Vaya, eso si que es raro. ¿Desde cuando llamas novia a Sakura?, creí que ella no era tan importante.

— Y no lo es, solo que no puedo permitir que mi imagen sea pisoteada por ese bastardo.

— Tu lenguaje Sasuke, cuídalo por favor.

— Hn.

— Entonces, ¿le pusiste un puñetazo solo por invitar a Sakura al baile?

— No y si.

— ¿Como es eso?

— No me molesta que ella vaya al baile con él, me molesta que lo haga mientras este conmigo.

— Termina la relación Sasuke.

— No puedo

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella no se lo merece.

— No puedes estar con alguien por lastima, tampoco se merece eso.

— Nadie la va a cuidar como yo.

— Eso no lo sabes.

— Si, claro que lo sé.

— Búscale una persona que para ti sea la correcta.

_Touch,_ eso le molestó.

— ¡Nunca haría eso!

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya deje de preguntar a todo por que. No lo se, solo es así.

— ¿Estás enamorado?

— No.

— Entonces Hyuuga no es el único bastardo.

Gruñó en respuesta a su mordaz comentario.

— ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de ella?

— Hn.

— Si, claro que si, antes de su enfermedad.

Evadió la respuesta, no se sentía cómodo hablando de eso. Inclusive el hecho que aún siguiera sentado frente a su docente, a pesar de la cantidad de preguntas embarazosas que lo había sometido, era un premio colosal a su diminuta paciencia.

— Sakura no me interesa como mujer, después de la muerte de su madre, nadie la ha comprendido como yo, ella es débil, no podría enfrentar la realidad de verse sola.

— No esta sola, te tiene a ti y a Naruto.

— Hn.

— Que despistado soy, lo había pasado de largo, Naruto es un excelente candidato, hace mucho tiempo lleva babeando el piso por el que camina Sakura. Inclusive podría asegurar que él es mejor candidato que tú, la ama como mujer, sin lastima, solo con el corazón.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Naruto es un imbecil!

El solo lo observaba detrás de la mascara que lo caracterizaba en sus años de carrera dentro de la preparatoria. Le parecía una escena chistosa ver como se mentía a si mismo. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que hablaban de ella.

Sonó el timbre finalizando la jornada estudiantil.

— Espero no verte en lo que reste de la semana, y hablo en serio Sasuke.

— Hn.

— Sasuke—Con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas, le llamó la atención.

— Si Kakashi, lo intentaré.

— Así me gusta muchacho. Ahora ve a buscar a tu media naranja, no sea cosa que la rapten y no la vuelvas a ver hasta que llegue el baile, y en manos de otro.

_Imbecil._

Recorrió casi la totalidad del predio. Su preparatoria era enorme comparada a las demás.

La mayoría de las canchas de deportes estaban llenas de alumnos entrenando, por un lado estaban los de cuarto año practicando con la pelota. Esa semana era el primer torneo de futbol y si no querían perder iban a tener que poner lo mejor de si.

Por otro lado, estaban las chicas de tercero, jugaban Hockey, a diferencia de los chicos de cuarto, ellas ya habían comenzado el torneo, y su primer partido no había sido muy bueno.

Por ultimo, se encontraban los alumnos de quinto año, sus compañeros, prestó atención a el extraño suceso de ver a ambos sexos correr alrededor de la cancha. Era algo inusual, de hecho, en sus años de estudio en aquel lugar no recordaba haber compartido cancha con el sector femenino.

Entre la multitud distinguió a su novia, el color de hebras rosa pastel era inconfundible para él y cualquiera que la conociera, pero al igual que ella, el color amarillo chillón también era imposible de pasar desapercibido. Naruto y Sakura corrían a la par.

Enfurecido se acercó a ellos pero fue interrumpido en el proceso.

— Uchiha—Gritó su profesora de educación física—. ¿Qué cree que hace? Por llegar diez minutos tarde tendrá que hacer noventa flexiones de brazos ¡Empezando ya!

— Vieja inútil—Fue un leve susurro, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Anko sensei.

— ¿Hay algo que desea compartir conmigo en un tono mas elevado, Uchiha?—El tono casi con desden al pronunciar su apellido le comenzó a revolver las entrañas. Estaba poniendo de todo su autocontrol para no levantarla del cuello y ponerla en su lugar.

— No le gustaría escucharlo, sensei—Utilizó el mismo tono que ella con el.

La profesora se carcajeo y lo observó de arriba abajo— ¿Así que hoy vino altanero? Voy a sacarle toda esa altanería por lugares que usted no tiene la menor idea que existen en su cuerpo, y para ayudarlo, voy a agregarle doscientas flexiones de brazos, de las cuales ochenta las quiero con uno solo brazo, sesenta saltadillas de aquí a el enrejado, y ciento cincuenta abdominales, superiores e inferiores. Cuando termine, dará veinte vueltas al predio, y luego me traerá un vaso de agua. ¿Entendido?

Su mirada bajó a el venoso cuello de la profesora, producto de innumerables entrenamientos, casi podía saborear el puro goce de cerrar su mano en el.

— Sasuke bastardo—Dirigió su atención a aquel ensordecedor grito, ahora tenía un motivo más para odiarlo con mayor fuerza. Sin encontrar la causa, podía jurar sus ojos arder de ira. El fino espacio entre su rubio amigo y su "novia" mientras se dirigían hacia él, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ignoró por completo a su amigo, y no quitó la vista de ella.

Como de costumbre, su novia tenia la mirada puesta en el cielo, eran muy pocas las veces que lo observaba a los ojos, y eso, definitivamente le molestaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Saku?

En respuesta a su pregunta, la muchacha solo inclinó la cabeza.

Al entender que todo estaba bien, observó a su compañero.

— Presta mucha atención, perdedor—El aludido, frunció ambas cejas en reproche al insulto—. Me quedaré mas tiempo en la clase de educación física, cuida a Sakura y llévala hasta su casa. Y por tu bien que no le pase nada malo en el camino.

— No me digas algo que ya se, bastardo. Nadie va a cuidar mejor que yo a Sakura chan.

Naruto sintió un leve apretón en brazo, Sakura le estaba tirando suavemente de su camiseta, prestó atención a su compungido rostro, su cabeza giro para un lado y luego hacia el otro, en señal de que no le estaba gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

— ¡Perdóname, Sakura chan!—Respondió de forma efusiva—. No quería discutir con Sasuke bastardo, perdóname por favor.

Ella le contestó con la misma sonrisa de hace seis meses, vacía, falsa, mediocre.

Sasuke por otro lado casi relinchó como un caballo enardecido. Odiaba al estupido de Naruto, odiaba ver como idolatraba a su novia, odiaba que ella lo mirara a los ojos y se perdiera en ellos, pero mas odiaba desconocer el porque, Sakura había perdido aquella loca adoración que meses atrás, él detestaba.

Sakura observaba el despejado cielo, a los lejos el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y el arduo calor a disiparse, para darle paso a la brisa veraniega de Julio. Un pétalo de Sakura rozó su nariz, y solo así, sin querer, su mirada chocó con las brazas ónix que la estaban calcinando.

— Te llamaré luego para confirmar que hayas llegado bien, ¿si?—Podía jurar oír el crujir de sus dientes, sabía muy bien el motivo, pero no pensaba darse por aludida, después de todo ella ya había tenido que pasar por aquella incomoda y embarazosa situación, infinidad de veces, aun cuando él lo notaba.

Prefirió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, aun le dolía el corazón ante la partida de su madre, peor todavía, su mente llevaba marcado a fuego la cruel imagen del día de su entierro. Si pensó que no podía sentir mas dolor ese triste día, la vida le mostró que tan cruel podía ser aun cuando descubrió el amorío secreto y depravado entre su prima, aquella muchacha que se había convertido en casi una hermana, con la persona a quien había amado toda la vida, Sasuke.

_El muchacho de hebras azabaches la tenia tomada de la cintura, mientras le acariciaba el dorado cabello._

— _Shh, ya no llores mas, yo estoy contigo._

_Levantó su rostro, los enrojecidos ojos lo observaron con tristeza—Te amo Sasuke, amo tus ojos, me encanta que me mires así solo a mi, por favor déjala. Ya no nos lastimemos más, ni la lastimemos a ella, también la amo, por esa razón no quiero que sufra._

_Observó la enigmática mirada de él, antes de esconder el rostro en su pecho. No le importaba estar en el jardín de la funeraria donde despedían a su tía, solo quería tenerlo él para siempre con ella._

_**Ino…**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Si merece la pena ya sabes que hacer, buen finde gente linda :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: ¿Me quieres?... Gáname.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, SasuIno y veré si agrego mas parejos, lo cual es probable.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Las acciones de Sasuke lastiman de tal forma a Sakura que una disculpa no basta. Sasuke, ¿conoces el significado de karma?, a partir de ahora el será tu compañero.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo, he de admitir que me divierte mucho escribir esta historia, desconozco el motivo por el cual me compenetre tanto con la historia, que siento muchisimo los sentimientos de los personajes, y es bueno, porque hay imaginación para rato. Asi que me despido para que puedan leer. Espero que les guste.**

**Respuesta a los Reviews al final.**

* * *

— Entonces le conteste: Sasuke bastardo, pásame la maldita pelota, estupido arrogante—Cortó su interesante conversación porque la risa lo estaba ahogando—. ¿Puedes creerlo Sakura chan?, ¿y sabes que…?

-…- Contestó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— Ese día marqué el tercer tanto, ¡y ganamos! ¿No es increíble?

La chica sonrió en respuesta.

De repente el calido ambiente, se volvió pesado, la seriedad embargó el rostro del muchacho.

— Sabes… nunca me consideré una persona agraciada, tampoco importante, mucho menos indispensable, hasta que los conocí, a ti y a Sasuke bastardo. Recuerdo pelear con Sasuke por el columpio, solo quedaba uno y los dos lo queríamos, casi cuando estábamos a punto de arrancarnos los ojos te vimos. Creí ver un ángel. Se que suena cursi pero el vestido blanco haciendo juego con tus pequeños zapatos del mismo color, quedaron grabados en mi mente como si fuese ayer, también se que al bastardo le paso lo mismo, solo que el nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Saku, ese día mi vida cambio, con solo escuchar tu voz reprochando nuestra actitud inmadura y egoísta al no compartir el columpio, hizo que te transformaras en nuestro cable a tierra. Ese día fue el primero de muchos más. Sasuke se volvió cal, yo arena y tú agua, el componente que nos une. Por esa razón, volveré a decírtelo. Confía en nosotros, no estas sola.

Ella escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amigo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, los ojos le picaban, pestañó de manera consecutiva suficiente para que no cayera ninguna lágrima amontonada. Amaba a Sasuke y a Naruto, fueron sus amigos fieles en los mejores y peores momentos, pero algo se rompió. No podía contarle a su rubio amigo lo sucedido con su novio, sabía que de hacerlo seria cuestión de minutos para que corriera a molerlo a golpes, y ella jamás permitiría algo así.

Seis meses atrás su madre fallecía de cáncer de mama, tres años luchó el proceso, hasta que su cuerpo no resistió la dura batalla contra la implacable enfermedad.

El mismo día que enterraron a su madre, descubrió el engaño más cruel y doloroso. El de su novio y mejor amigo, junto a su prima y casi hermana.

Al encontrarse en situaciones tan dolorosas, se encerró a tal punto, que creo una enfermedad psicológica casi novedosa entre los médicos que la atendieron. Le llamaron Autismo psicológico voluntario, es decir, sentía sensaciones de felicidad, soledad, enojo, pero no las transmitía. Compartía sonrisas solo porque la sociedad también lo hacia, rara vez se enojaba, pero muy en el fondo era un volcán de emociones amenazando con erupcionar.

No se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta, pero si había algo que lo ponía feliz, era que su amiga lo mirara con ese par de gemas jade, que aunque no expresaran mucho, sabia con seguridad que la muchacha que él conocía, se encontraba dentro escondida esperando que la rescataran. Por esa razón no iba a bajar lo brazos, porque a pesar de ser la novia de su mejor amigo, él la amaba con locura y pasión, y solo con saber que ellos eran feliz, él también lo era.

— Llegamos Saku, y ya no te preocupes por Sasuke, seguramente ha ahecho enojar a Anko sensei otra vez.

Lo miro a los ojos, cada vez que lo hacia recordaba las vacaciones en Cancún junto a sus padres, entre a aquellas aguas casi cristalinas. Se veía nadando mientras se miraba los pies, tenidos de un leve azul cielo, casi igual a los ojos de él. Por esa razón cuando lo observaba, mantenía un rato el contacto, esas vacaciones fueron las más felices de su vida y la mirada de él le transmitía la misma paz.

Puso las llaves en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de su casa, le dejó paso a su amigo invitándolo a pasar.

— Sakura chan, eres tan buena conmigo, quiero comer de esa galletas de miel que tan bien te salen ¡¿Si?!

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de ponerse ropa adecuada para comenzar con sus dotes culinarios, se dirigió a la cocina.

Tenía todos los ingredientes en un recipiente, comenzó a unirlos cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa. Se acercó al living donde se encontraba su amigo jugando con la consola Play 3 al God of War, y le mostró sus manos llenas de la premezcla.

— ¿Quieres que atienda, Sakura chan?

Ella asintió, mientras esperaba que lo hiciera para saber quien marcaba a su casa.

— ¿Si?, Habla a la casa de la familia Haruno—Se sorprendió, luego pensó que solo su loco e hiperactivo amigo podía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí, perdedor?—Oyó del otro lado de la línea el cabreado tono de voz de su amigo, y aquello lo ofendió.

— Bastardo, ¿a quien llamas perdedor? Te recuerdo que es mi amiga también, imbecil.

— No me digas imbecil, tarado, sal ya mismo de ahí, voy para allá, no es necesario que tu estés conmigo es mas que suficiente.

— No pienso irme, menos cuando Sakura chan me esta horneando galletas de miel.

Sasuke sentía acero correr por sus venas, quería pasar la mano por el cable telefónico y arrancar a su amigo de ahí. ¿Por qué demonios Sakura le horneaba galletas a él? No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había pisado su casa. Admitía que él nunca tenia tiempo, entre la clase de deportes, donde el era el capitán de futbol, y los asuntos de la preparatoria mas el tiempo que utilizaba en el día para sus cosas, lo tenían entretenido hasta altas horas.

A veces necesitaba estar con ella, como era este el caso. Pero cuando se decidía a visitarla, siempre ocurría algo en el trayecto que se lo impedía. Esta vez la molestia era su amigo.

Necesitaba con desesperación los labios de ella, quería saborearla, abrazarla, acariciarla. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de llegar al plano sexual, tampoco era algo que tomara tan a la ligera. Para saciar sus necesidades el tenia los medios necesarios. Entre ellos se encontraba la prima de su novia.

Por momentos se sentía un bastardo como Naruto siempre lo llamaba. Ino era una buena mujer, y le tenía el aprecio suficiente como para aceptarla su lado. Pero las sensaciones que Sakura provocaba en su cuerpo, y la marea de emociones que le recorrían el pecho, no conocían de precedentes. Jamás una mujer había llegado a ese punto, en el que tenerla solo para el o reventar al que intentara ocupar su lugar.

Sin importarle le cortó la llamada a su amigo, y encendió el coche rumbo a la casa de su novia. Mientras lo hacia, roció un poco de perfume para opacar el dulce aroma femenino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el momento que quitó la fuente con las galletas del horno, Naruto ingresó a la cocina.

— Saku chan, eso huele delicioso—la observaba con ojos iluminados de felicidad—No sabes lo mucho que disfruto el tiempo contigo, de veras Saku, mucho mas cuando me conscientes con estos detalles.

Ella sintió su pecho temblar de felicidad, aquella rara emoción que hacia mucho había dejado de sentir, había algo extraño en su loco amigo que le provocaban ganas de abrazarlo, y llorar hasta desagotar todo ápice de soledad, para luego perderse en el mar de gemas celestes.

Ya no recordaba su voz, hacia tanto que se había prometido no volver a dirigirle la palabra a nadie, auto castigándose por algo que ella no merecía.

— _¡Mami, mamá, no me dejes mamita, no te vayas, no me dejes sola!—Su voz sonaba rasposa, el llanto y los gritos de dolor le estaban lastimando la garganta, pero nada importaba mas que hacer reaccionar a su madre._

— _Ma, mami, no cierres tus ojos aun. La ambulancia esta llegando._

_En el intento de marcar nuevamente al doctor, se equivocó tres veces con los números, se estaba desesperando. No sabía de donde salían sus fuerzas, las piernas le temblaban, su vista se volvía borrosa a cada segundo que transcurría, y su sentido común empezaba a desvariar._

— _Hable—respondieron del otro lado de la línea._

— _Doctor soy Sakura Haruno, mi madre ha tenido una recaída, esta perdiendo el conocimiento, las pulsaciones son muy bajas, mas de lo normal, la ambulancia lleva treinta minutos de retraso, por favor no se que hacer—Le sorprendía la rapidez con la que había hilado aquellas palabras sin dejar espacios._

— _Tranquila Sakura, respira y tranquilízate, escucha con atención, estoy en la autopista, y esto esta colapsado, probablemente este a una hora de camino a tu casa—Ante aquel dato tan desalentador, la muchacha comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, reconocía que el doctor seguía dándole instrucciones, pero ella había dejado de prestar atención al mensaje._

_Se dejó caer mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared de la habitación de su madre, oyó el hueco sonido del golpe del celular contra el suelo, se tomó de la cabeza mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo, le había dado el control de la situación a la desesperación._

_Casi cuando sentía que iba a perder la conciencia, oyó el auto de su vecino encenderse, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llegó a la ventana de la habitación, quiso gritar, quería llamarlo, que la oyera y la alcanzara al hospital, pero su voz no salía, el miedo la había dominado por completo, segundo después perdió el conocimiento._

_Cuando despertó, se encontró en una camilla, a un lado de Sasuke, Naruto y su padre, este último le dio la noticia que su madre había fallecido rumbo al hospital. Y ese acontecimiento la marcaría por el resto de su vida. Si ella hubiera levantado mas alto la voz, probablemente su madre la hubiese escuchado cuando ella discrepó el que su progenitora se atendiera la enfermedad en su casa, y no en un hospital, y su vecino la hubiese oído gritar pidiendo ayuda. Ese día se prometió castigarse por su inutilidad, porque por su culpa su madre había muerto._

Ey Saku, ¿qué te sucede?—Le asustó la mirada de su amiga, tan vacío. Por escasos segundos sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho al mirar los ojos de su amiga. Y pensó si ese mismo dolor convivía con ella todos los días.

El timbre de la vivienda Haruno sonó cortando la conversación. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y abrió.

— Hola Saku—Se acercó a ella y depositó un delicado beso en sus labios que ella apenas correspondió. A veces se preguntaba que retenía a Sasuke a su lado. Sintió la fragancia de flores cítricas, con un toque de madera, conocía muy bien a la dueña de ese perfume, y terriblemente camuflado, sentía la fragancia masculina de Sasuke encima.

_Desgraciado. Pensó._

Ingresó a la casa y presto atención a la bola de pelo rubio devorando las galletas sobre la repisa del living, a un lado de los sillones. Los mandos de la consola estaban sobre la mesa también, llamó su atención que hubiese dos Joystick y no uno. El padre de su novia vivía de viaje, y Sakura no tenía amigos que la visitaran más que ellos dos, así que llegó a la conclusión que ellos estaban jugando juntos.

Apretó sus dientes. Achicó la mirada, y le lanzó una clara señal a su amigo que aquello no le había gustado.

Por otro lado, él aludido solo sonrío, con aquella sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba.

— Acércate bastardo, no seas tímido—Ironizó para cabrearlo.

— No necesito de tu permiso perdedor, es la casa de _mi_ novia—Hizo hincapié en aquella palabra.

— ¿No me digas? Pues mira que casualidad, también es _mi_ mejor amiga— Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

Para acabar con la tensión, Sakura puso un poco de música mientras servia en las tazas el té.

La tarde transcurrió tan rápido, que no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaba oscuro.

Pero si había algo que Sakura no había podido quitarse de la mente, fueron las imágenes del día de la muerte de su madre, hacia mucho había decidido dejar de pensar en ello.

No muy bien le había salido, las imágenes viajaron por su cabeza a una velocidad espeluznante, tan dolorosa que el aire comenzó a faltarle, a lo lejos oyó a su loco y rubio amigo llamándola en tono preocupado, a otro lado sintió el aroma de su novio y luego un par de brazos sosteniéndola por la espalda. Solo segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**alexavenuz**: Tranquila, quizás si haya un poco, pero la historia es un SasuSaku, imagínate que Sasuke quedara impune de todas sus travesuras, no seria justo para nuestra pobre pelirrosa. Así que respira que no voy a cambiar la trama. Besotes.

**Janice Joplin**: Muchísimas gracias, me pone feliz que te guste la trama, y me halaga tu comentario, se que hay cosillas para corregir, y en lo que vea lo voy a ir haciendo en el trayecto. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Besotes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo**: ¿Me quieres?... Gáname.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, SasuIno y veré si agrego mas parejos, lo cual es probable.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Las acciones de Sasuke lastiman de tal forma a Sakura que una disculpa no basta. Sasuke, ¿conoces el significado de karma?, a partir de ahora el será tu compañero.

**N/A: ¡****Ohayo! Que rápido subo este capitulo, he de admitir que este fin de semana me sobró algo el tiempo, sumado a que amo esta historia, combinación perfecta para mimarlas/los. Uff, ¿qué decir? Ay ay ay Sasuke, que mal te estas portando, pero Saku tiene una manada de perros salvajes que piensa devorarte si no dejas de lastimarla (incluyéndome) En este capitulo les tengo una little sorpresa, ingresa un personaje más a la trama, y quizás… tarararán, no puedo decir mas, espero que disfruten el capitulo como yo al escribirlo. Muuak.**

**Respuesta a los Reviews al final.**

* * *

No podía dejar de observarlo, admitía y reconocía que no estaba bien lo que hacia, menos lastimar a su prima aunque ella lo desconociera. Pero su corazón lo buscaba, siempre lo hizo.

Se preguntaba por qué su prima había logrado cambiar, y no ella. Recordaba que cuando eran pequeñas y hasta el inicio de su adolescencia había una marcada competencia entre ambas, quien llevaba el mejor vestido, quien se actualizaba en grupos musicales y hasta quien era la afortunada de llamar la atención del chico popular, hasta ese entonces Sakura jamás había visto con ojos de mujer a su mejor amigo, y ella misma nunca había confesado los sentimientos que sentía por Sasuke, hasta que un día sin previo aviso llegó de la mano al salón de clases con él, con el hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Ese día no solo cambio de actitud de Sakura sino que maduró de una manera diferente a la de ella. Sus competencias por ser la Barbie girl del instituto quedaron atrás.

Paralelo a esto, Ino solo caminó a su lado, como espectadora de la felicidad de Sakura, hasta que su orgullo y amor casi desquiciado por Sasuke la llevaron a buscarlo incontable cantidad de veces, y aun cuando falló en el proceso en repetidas ocaciones, no faltó oportunidad para lograr su cometido.

— _¡Ya basta, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no tienes nada en ese cabeza mas que fijador importado?—Ofuscada ante la cruel comparación se acercó mas a él—.No pienso volver a repetirlo, ¿comprendes la gravedad de la situación?_

— _Se muy bien cuan grave están las cosas, la persona que están atendiendo en el quirófano es mi tía pero entiende que lo que siento por ti es mucho mas fuerte Sasuke kun, no me rechaces por favor, déjame mostrarte cuan grande es mi amor por ti._

_Sasuke estaba cansado física y psicológicamente, aquella situación era una verdadera mierda. No hacia más que correr de un lado para el otro, de hospital en hospital. Tampoco ayudaba el delicado humor de su novia. Era tan inestable como el tiempo en el mar. Un día se encontraba con una calida sonrisa, y al otro era una tormenta implacable._

_Intentaba entenderla, ¿pero y a él, quién lo entendía? Sufría demasiado estrés, últimamente el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto algo frecuente. Joder, tenia necesidades como cualquier ser humano. _

_Naruto estaba igual que él, pero su control era mucho mayor, se preguntaba como hacia para llevar una sonrisa y tener las palabras exactas siempre._

— _Ino, solo vete._

— _¡No!—Gritó, y sorprendió a Sasuke— ¿Es que aun no lo entiendes?, puedo ver el esfuerzo que haces para no salir corriendo, puedo sentir tu desesperación. Nadie te ve ni te entiende porque están más ocupados en ayudar a Sakura y a su madre, y esta perfecto. Pero tú también tienes sentimientos, yo puedo verlos Sasuke, déjame aliviar esa pesadez, puedo hacerlo—Se acercó mucho mas a él, casi cuando sus pechos estaban pegados uno al otro, Ino levantó su rostro, él la observaba sorprendido, sus ojos la miraban con asombro. Y aprovechó esa confusión uniendo los labios con los de él, fue cuestión de segundos que lo contestara con hambre y desesperación._

_Absortos los dos de la persona que los observaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo, en aquel hospital._

_Esta persona, apoyó el ramo de flores sobre el asiento a un lado de él mientras se ajustaba el largo cabello en una cola, y se acomodaba la camisa. Apretó sus anteojos de sol, tomó nuevamente el ramo y se acercó a ellos._

— _Algún día Sakura conocerá al verdadero bastardo que tiene de novio y lo zorra que puede ser su prima._

_Se separaron como si su roce quemara, y vieron sorprendidos al intruso._

— _Hyuuga—Siseó Sasuke._

— _No te molestes, sigue con lo tuyo, solo pasaba para decirte que ahora que sé que eres un bastardo sin gloria, porque te estas llevando el cerdo, no la perla, pienso tomar aquello que prácticamente desechaste. Voy a ir tras la pela, Uchiha._

_Sasuke le dio un leve empujón a Ino para encarar al susodicho, La muchacha se sentía ofendida por tal insulto._

— _Ni siquiera lo intentes, si lo haces pienso separarte la cabeza del cuerpo._

_El muchacho de pelo largo solo río irónico—Inténtalo, no prometo contenerme, pero si hacer una excepción y no golpearte tan fuerte._

_Ino tuvo que sostener con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke, quien se le había echado encima como pantera ante su presa en cuanto oyó a Hyuuga._

Cuando volvió a la realidad, el profesor de algebra había terminado con su clase. Segundos luego ingresó la secretaria del director.

— Buenos días alumnos.

— Buenos días—contestaron al unísono.

— Tengo el agrado de presentarles a quien será el profesor de esta materia tan entretenida como lo es filosofía—algunos bufaron, otros rodaron sus ojos en son de pesadez, la mujer carraspeó ligeramente—.el docente estará reemplazando como bien saben a la profesora Kurenai en lo que reste del año, espero que le den una calida bienvenida y acaten cualquier deseo del profesor para el bien de la clase, adelante profesor Akasuna no Sasori—Ingresó un hombre de no mas de veintiocho años, vestido de camina bordo y pantalones color negro. Su pelo era de un tono rojo fuego y poseía unos vivaces ojos miel que jugaban entre el punto tierno y maquiavélico. Aquel exótico hombre era todo un misterio.

El sector femenino quedó impresionado con el nuevo docente, mientras que el sector masculino reaccionó de una manera no muy grata. El murmullo en el salón comenzó a llenar el espacio, hasta que una varonil voz lo cortó.

— Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre para ustedes será Profesor Sasori, mientras yo sea el encargado de esta división no permitiré burlas, comentarios fuera de lugar, y mucho menos murmullos, por esa razón hagan silencio.

El zumbido de las voces paró, y solo se oyó el comentario de un alumno.

— No es justo dattebayo—Quedó petrificado, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que habría su bocaza, inundaba el silencio en el espacio.

— ¿Qué es lo que no le parece justo alumno?—Tenia una voz potente, cada frase que decía daba la sensación de parecer una orden aunque no lo fuera.

— N-nada, e-es solo q-que no he p-podido comprar a-aun el GTA cinco—Casi se golpeó mentalmente por la estupidez que había dicho.

— Eres un tarado, ¿por qué demonios te sientas al lado mío?—Reprendió Sasuke.

— Cállate estúpido—susurró Naruto.

— Profesora Shizune, le agradezco la presentación pero de ahora en mas ya no será necesario que permanezca aquí, puedo encargarme de la clase.

La mujer asintió y se retiró. La mañana transcurrió relativamente tranquila, hubo algún que otro comentario, pero no pasó a mayores.

— Bien, vayamos a la página doscientos cuarenta y tres del libro y visualicen al texto de Sócrates, voy a buscar en la lista un apellido y al que nombre será el encargado de leer.

Sintieron un escalofrío en la columna vertebral, no era bonito leer frente a todos sus compañeros, menos con un profesor tan estricto.

— Akimichi Choji—Llamó mientras esperaba que el susodicho comenzara a leer. Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos. Nadie contestó—.Parece que Akimichi hoy se ha quedado dormido—Algunos alumnos rieron ante el comentario, a lo que el profesor solo respondió con un "shh".

— Haruno Sakura—La muchacha se sorprendió y recordó que el profesor era nuevo, no conocía su situación.

-Profesor Sak-

— El alumno que se quiera dirigir a mí deberá levantar la mano—Interrumpió a Naruto, éste por otro lado comenzaba a cabrearse, y se le notó en la brusquedad con la que levantó la mano y luego en su tono de voz.

— Sakura Haruno no puede leer—Aseveró el muchacho.

— ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke levantó la mano, el profesor asintió—Es algo delicado de explicar frente a clase.

— No le veo el problema, ¿le molesta señorita Haruno que nos enteremos por qué no puede leer? Le prometo que si algún compañero le llegase a hacer una burla a su situación haré que repruebe la materia—La insensibilidad de aquel profesor los sorprendió nuevamente.

Por primera vez Sakura levantó su rostro del libro y observó a los ojos del profesor, aun se sentía algo débil. Hacia solo dos días había salido de observación luego del susto que se habían llevado Sasuke y Naruto cuando se descompuso, y desde ese día la habían cuidado en ausencia de su padre. Por suerte no había sido más que una descompensación por falta de buena alimentación, a lo cual su amigo y novio se habían hecho cargo de llenarle la heladera y alacena con lo necesario para que no volviera a suceder.

El profesor quedó asombrado de la luz que irradiaban aquellas gemas color jade, y aunque ahora estuvieran apagadas, no había duda que cuando encontrara la solución a los problemas que la aquejaban, su brillo seria excepcional.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, Sasuke gruñó. Se preguntaba por qué demonios tenían que explicarle que enfermedad sufría para saciar la curiosidad del profesor.

Naruto se encargó de explicar el proceso de la enfermedad psicológica de su amiga, mismo la clase se había sorprendido, siempre les había dado curiosidad el caso de la muchacha.

— Vaya, interesante—Contestó Sasori—Entonces intentas decirme que no sufre trauma en al área de broca, tampoco de mudez, pero si que es algo similar al mutismo selectivo—Ellos desconocían de lo que hablaba el profesor, aquellas eran observaciones personales de él—.Entonces tiene solución—Afirmó.

El salón estaba sorprendido, incluso Sakura.

El timbre de receso sonó, dando fin a las clases, aquel había sido un día algo raro para algunos, mientras que para otros había sido informativo, el suceso de su compañera de clases dejaría de ser secreto, todos sabían que seria cuestión de horas para que se propagara la información en toda la preparatoria.

— Hola Sasuke kun, Naruto—Saludó Ino.

— ¡Ey Ino!, ¿Qué hay? A que si ha estado aburrida la clase dattebayo.

La muchacha río ante el comentario. Observó al dueño de sus sueños más íntimos, él no había contestado al saludo, por el contrario, observaba a su prima que era ayudada a guardar sus pertenencias dentro del bolso por el _estúpido_ de Hyuuga, pensó.

— Sakura, en nombre del profeso te pido perdón, no ha sido educado exponer tu situación de esa manera.

Para despreocupar a Neji, le sonrió. Todos se dirigían a la salida, cuando el profesor habló.

— Haruno—Llamó, lo que asombró a los pocos que quedaban—Necesito que te quedes mas tiempo, me gustaría comentarte un par de cosas referentes a como vamos a manejarnos de ahora en mas.

El profesor se percató de la mirada desaprobatoria de los tres alumnos masculinos que habían quedado: Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuuga, mientras que la alumna Yamanaka observaba a Haruno.

— Los demás pueden retirarse, esto es algo entre la alumna y yo.

— Soy su novio y no puedo permitirlo, ella no puede volver sola.

— Yo soy tu profesor y no te lo estoy preguntando, tampoco te preocupes, no volverá sola.

_Tú no la acompañaras, imbécil. Pensó Sasuke._

Naruto sujetó levemente del brazo a Sasuke, si aquella situación seguía así no terminarían las cosas de manera agradable. Tenia que admitir que el auto control de él mismo estaba apunto de rozar el limite, por esa razón necesitaba salir ya mismo de ahí.

— Sasuke kun, salgamos, no podemos hacer nada. Solo será una charla.

Sakura apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, la desfachatez de aquellos dos era asquerosa, sacó un papel de su bolso y escribió con birome "Estaré bien, vayan".

Disgustados se retiraron tres de los cuatro alumnos, una vez que quedaron solos en el salón, Sasori miró a los ojos a Sakura.

— Toma asiente Haruno, porque esto será para largo y tendido.

Algo en la enigmática mirada de él le decía que todo estaría bien, era la primera vez que conocía a un hombre donde la sonrisa se le veía en la mirada y no en la boca.

* * *

**Alexavenuz:** No me agradezcas, eso no se agradece chica, gracias a vos por leer. Por otro lado "Ino es una zorra y Sasuke un cabron" concuerdo con vos, vamos a darles duro x) No te preocupes por Naruto, el esta hecho de fuego, nada lo apaga. Me pone super contenta que te haya gustado el capi, te mando besotes.

**Mifucai**: Sufrimos la misma bipolaridad, amamos el Sasusaku, pero queremos saku/ytodoelplanteldenaruto para que arda de celos Sasuke/baka. Me encanta que te guste, te dejo el segundo capitulo, muaak.

**Lala**: ¿Si no? Hagamos algo para que no se deprima la pobre, salgamos a chonguear por ahí xD Gracias por leer, muuak.

**Jen1490:** No se espera porque es HOMBRE (ok, admito que ese fue un chiste algo feminista, pero solo es broma, no se enojen muchachos) Jen, yo lo tengo y vos le das jajaja, gracias por leer. Muaak.

: Vos te sobre emocionaste con el capitulo y yo con tu comentario. Siii que sufra por cobarde, pobrecito. Me pone feliiiz que te guste, me llegó el alerta del favorito, y también me gusto jajaj. Gracias por leer.

**Kurosaki yu**: A mi me sucedía igual con el cel, hasta que me lo robaron de todas formas creo que fue enviado del cielo porque ya estaba obsesionada con esa cosa cuadrada jajaja. En un principio pensé igual que vos con el Saku/Naru, pero soy tan amante empedernida del Sasusaku que me ganó la batalle. Thank you for read me, muuuak.

**Princeslynxs**: Leí tu comentario y dije "Wau, que apasionada es para escribir" jajaja y me encantó, lamentablemente no puedo cambiar la pareja, pero si te prometo que Sasuke va a pagar con creces lo que le hizo a Saku muajaja.

**Luna Haruno**: ¡Ohayo! Tu inner y vos si que son bien crazy, la vida las separa y el viento las amontona, encontré mi alma gemela, tengo tu misma locura jajaja. Genialoso que te guste, gracias por leer, muuak.

**Lu**: Sii, no podes quejarte, te subí la continuación el mismo día, x) Gracias por leer, besotes.

**Frutillita**: Voy a contarte algo, trato de tocar el tema del cáncer de manera delicada, lamentablemente yo también perdí gente muy querida por esta enfermedad, de las cuales dos me rompieron el alma. Pero uno debe pensar que donde sea que estén, es mucho mejor que acá donde sufrían el dolor incansable. Por otro lado, me encantó tu comentario, y espero que este capitulo te guste igual. Muaak.

**Lany:** Estaba a punto de subir el capitulo hasta que vi tu comentario, la verdad que coincido (Sasuke y la #*€#, dejémoslo ahí mejor) Gracias enormes por leer, y no te preocupes que el Karma todo lo ve, muuuak.

Bueno, así estamos. Ha finalizado el tercer capitulo, voy a hacer lo posible para subir el cuarto el fin de semana. Muchas gracias por leer, me alegraron la semana. Besos enormes para todos/as, no me olvido de las notificaciones de favoritos, muchísimas gracias también, les mando un fuerte y calido abrazo.


	4. Verdades ocultas

**Titulo**: ¿Me quieres?... Gáname.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, SasuIno y veré si agrego mas parejos, lo cual es probable.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Las acciones de Sasuke lastiman de tal forma a Sakura que una disculpa no basta. Sasuke, ¿conoces el significado de karma?, a partir de ahora el será tu compañero.

**N/A: Uff, intenté ponerle toda la velocidad que pude, esta semana va a ser media catastrófica, por eso decidí subirlo ahora. Espero que el universo conspire a mi favor y pueda subir la actualización para el domingo, realmente me enamore de esta historia y la escribo con gusto. **

**Gracias enormes a todos los comentarios y alertas, es una fuente de inspiración enorme para mi, cada vez que leo un comentario nuevo digo: Tengo que actualizar, voy a escribir, tengo que actualizar, y así. Así que muchas gracias, los quiero, muuuak.**

**Respuesta a los Reviews al final.**

* * *

** Verdades ocultas**

Examinaba la oficina de su profesor como si fuero el hábitat de un espécimen único. Esta algo nerviosa debía de admitir aunque sus facciones no lo demostraran. Había algo en aquel hombre que alertaba sus instintos, aunque una parte recóndita en ella le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

El tic tac del reloj proveniente de la pared a un lado de ella tenia su atención, y aprovecho a buscar algo interesante en que volcar si interés.

Le parecía increíble que con solo semanas en su preparatoria, el profesor Sasori tuviera oficina propia la cual constaba de un escritorio tamaño tipo oficina con una silla a cada lado. A su derecha observó la variada biblioteca, bastante ordenada para su sorpresa. Se movió de su silla hacia el muro con los títulos colgados. Sus ojos se ensancharon, aquel profesor había salido de Yale, conocía esa universidad, no solo era costosa sino que una de las más conocidas en el mundo.

Increíble. Pensó.

— ¿Sorprendida?—Se asustó ante la entrada de él. Observó la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

— Veo que si—aseguró mientras tomaba asiento y señalaba la silla en frente para ella—.No solo soy profesor de filosofía sino que también Licenciado en psicología... ¿Sabes que es esto?—Señaló la carpeta.

Volvió a observar lo que llevaba en sus manos. Negó con la cabeza.

— Es tu expediente, desde el primer día que entraste hasta hoy. Veras, tengo un alto interés en personas con tus problemas, he de admitir que en un principio creí que eras igual que el resto que sufre de mutismo selectivo, aunque debo retirar lo dicho, seria un grave error comparar tu situación.

La muchacha no entendía a donde quería llegar el profesor con todo esto.

— ¿Sabes?... Si hay algo que odie de pequeño y lo sigo haciendo, fueron las calesitas, no son mas que una bola de porquería, te subes te mares, tienes un imbécil que te da y te quita la maldita llave. Es por eso que iré directo al grano, odio las vueltas como no tienes idea— ¿Como un profesor se dirigía así a un alumno, o peor aun, a una mujer?—.Veo tu rostro aunque creas que no me doy cuenta Sakura, puedo leer tu lenguaje, de hecho creo ser el único que lo hace. Tus ojos se vuelven boca, y tu voz mirada. Estoy sentado frente a ti, no has abierto la boca pero tú me estas respondiendo.

Ella se sobresaltó del asiento, aquello no le había gustado.

— Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Voy a decirte que te separa de las personas que sufren de esta enfermedad. Ellas quieren cambiar, darían cualquier cosa para poder comunicarse con sus seres queridos, con la sociedad. En cambio tú, darías la vida si fuera necesario para no volver a dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Se quería ir, necesitaba a Naruto, o a Sasuke, incluso a Neji.

— Lo lamento Sakura, pero si no cooperas conmigo y contigo misma, en este momento aplazaré Filosofía en tu boletín de notas.

Lo miró con horror, ¿Qué clase de persona podía hacer algo así? ¿Por qué se empecinó con ella?

— No lo creas, no es algo personal. Solo detesto a las personas que se tienen lastima a si misma cuando hay tanta gente que regalaría una extremidad de su cuerpo para tener tu vida. En mi clase las únicas personas que no serán llamadas a leer serán aquellas a las que se les hayan quitado la libertad del habla, y tú querida alumna eres libre de elegir.

— El dolor es bueno, nos demuestra que estamos vivos. Que a ti te de miedo que sepa tu secreto, demuestra tu interés por seguir viviendo así. Es una excelente noticia, lo malo es que elijas vivir de esta manera, cualquiera sea la causa de tu decisión, no te hará más feliz, ni más fuerte, mucho menos te convertirá en victima.

Tomó con brusquedad su mochila y se dispuso a salir.

— Demuéstrame que no eres una cobarde, enfrenta el problema, móntate sobre y no debajo de el.

Salió corriendo de ahí, no soportaba oírlo, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera llegar a conocerla tanto como para entenderla, mucho menos si la persona en cuestión llevaba dos horas en su vida.

Era la primera vez después de meses que no podía contener el llanto, sentía su pecho hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumana para dirigir la piedra que lo atravesaba. No quería mostrar su debilidad, no deseaba que nadie la ayudara, quería vivir y morir sola, como su madre.

Siguió corriendo hasta salir del instituto, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió volver caminando a su casa, estaba a veinte cuadras aproximadamente, y había comenzado a llover, pero eso no era impedimento, no quería seguir un segundo mas en aquel lugar.

— Sakura chan—Oyó el ensordecedor grito detrás de ella, giró y vislumbró a Naruto y Neji.

No. No quería ver a nadie.

No quería que nadie la viera así de débil.

No quería que supieran que ella aun sentía.

No paró de correr, para su infortunio el par de muchachos comenzaron a correr también. Y en solo segundos lograron alcanzarla.

Naruto la tomó del brazo, tiró de el hasta colocarla debajo del techo de un local de ropa. Hyuuga se encontraba a un lado de ambos, preguntándose al igual que el rubio, que había llevado a su compañera a reaccionar así.

— ¿Sakura chan, que te hizo ese bastardo?— La desesperación en la voz de Naruto era latente, sentía un demonio quemándole los órganos y amenazando con salir a quemar al culpable de las lagrimas de su amiga, buscaba autocontrol en lo mas recóndito de él.

Sakura había comenzado a hipar, y aunque pareciera loco, una parte de él se calmó, a tal punto que un pequeño ápice de felicidad lo iluminó. Hacia meses no oía la voz de la muchacha, y oírla aunque sea en su llanto lo tranquilizaba.

— Ven, vamos a mi casa. Estamos mas cerca.

— Yo también voy Uzumaki, quiero ayudar— Ordenó el muchacho.

— Ves Sakura chan, todos queremos ayudarte, de veras Dattebayo—Exclamó con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura se secó sus lágrimas, y notó que faltaba Sasuke, buscó detrás de ellos, pero no estaba.

— Buscas a Sasuke bastardo, ¿verdad?, dijo que tenía diligencias que hacer, ya sabes, masturbarse en su cama y esas cosas.

— Naruto—Reprendió horrorizado Hyuuga.

Sonrió de costado—Lo lamento, luego me disculpare con el bastardo por contar sus secretos.

Neji rodó los ojos, ni separados aquellos dos dejaban de pelearse uno al otro, se preguntaba si algún día podría llegar a tener un amigo así.

En el transcurso del camino a casa de Naruto, él y Neji charlaron de cosas triviales, sin dejar de observar de reojo a la muchacha, a pesar de no aparentarlo, ambos estaban preocupados. De hecho, Naruto se preguntaba si haría mal en no llamar a Sasuke para contarle lo que había ocurrido. De todas formas, si no lo hiciera no podría cambiar nada, ninguno de los dos había podido hacer reaccionar a su amiga como lo hizo aquel hombro que se hacia llamar profesor. Tenía una duda tan grande como su amor por el ramen, que era saber que le había dicho Sasori para que su amiga reaccionara de esa manera.

Pensándolo bien, si lo llamaría cuando llegaran a su casa. No era broma lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke kun!—Gimió arañándole la espalda.

El moreno también gimió, y segundos luego se levantó de ella, y se colocó a un costado.

— Te he dicho incontable de veces que no me llames así.

La muchacha lo observó apesadumbrada.

— Te he visto hoy hablando con Karin del pabellón C, ella te estaba pasando su celular.

— Hn.

— Acaso tu…

— Eso no te concierne.

— Lo siento.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, lo tomó y vio que se trataba de Naruto. Lo volvió a poner sobre la mesa de luz y dejó que sonara.

Tomó a Ino de la muñeca y lo colocó sobre él.

— Ven—Ordenó. Y aunque por momentos se sintiera usada por él, ella era feliz así. Sabiendo que tenia su cuerpo y no su prima.

El teléfono seguía sonando. Era realmente molesto.

— ¡Maldición!—Masculló—Haz silencio, voy a atender—Ino asintió.

— Perdedor—Contestó. Se quedó escuchando del otro lado de la línea. Ino observó su expresión, lentamente se volvió muy serio, y con un brazo la sacó de encima de él.

¿Qué hizo que?...

¿Y no lo goleaste?...

¿Lloró?...

¿Eres imbécil?...

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios hacía Hyugga ahí?...

No me interesa su patético motivo, que se vaya…

Ino observó a Sasuke ponerse de pie de repente. La sabana que lo cubría cayó dejándolo completamente desnudo. Reojeó su cuerpo y se sintió la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Amaba ese cuerpo fibroso en toda su extensión. Perdió la concentración cuando Sasuke revoleó contra la pared el reloj despertador.

¿Dejaste que el bastardo ese acompañara a mi novia, él solo hasta su casa?...

¿Qué quería hablar con ella? ¿Qué demonios tiene que hablar con ella? Voy para allá…

No a tu casa tarado, a la de ella…

Cortó la llamada y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió Sasuke kun?

— ¡Que no me llames así, maldita sea!—Terminó de colocarse la ropa y salió casi corriendo por un taxi a la casa de su novia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban tomando un Te, ambos se lanzaban miradas vergonzosas. El silencio había invadido el lugar.

— Sakura, ¿alguna vez has pensado en cambiar tu vida?

Ella lo observó curiosa.

— Ya sabes, costumbres, amistades, ese tipo de cosas.

Algo mareada negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo amas?—Aquello la tomó desprevenida. Asombrada lo miró a los ojos.

— Sasuke, ¿amas a Sasuke?—Bajó la mirada, dejó el Te sobre la mesa ratona.

Al no recibir respuesta, el muchacho inspeccionó su casa. Alrededor de la pequeña mesa se encontraba un sillón grande de cuero color hueso, y a cada extremidad dos pequeños del mismo color. Detrás de ellos había una pequeña barra y bien ordenados diferentes botellas de Whisky, había cuadros familiares colgados en las paredes color ocre, y una extensa ventana que daba a las rejas de la calle. Era bastante acogedor, admitió.

Podría estar observando su casa buen rato más, pero quería una respuesta. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sillón grande, mientras que el estaba en frente en uno pequeño.

— El no te merece—Ella giró su rostro de manera brusca y lo miró fijo a los ojos. Por otro lado él se sintió algo intimidado.

Una triste sonrisa escapó de los labios de la muchacha.

— ¿Ya lo sabias, verdad?—Preguntó curioso, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, para colocarse a un lado de ella.

Se encontraban muy juntos. Ella sentía que debía levantarse e irse. Pero en su vida solo existía la palabra "Deber". Debes hacer esto, debes hacer lo otro, no debes pensar en eso.

_-Demuéstrame que no eres una cobarde, enfrenta el problema, móntate sobre y no debajo de el._

_- No lo creas, no es algo personal. Solo detesto a las personas que se tienen lastima a si misma cuando hay tanta gente que regalaría una extremidad de su cuerpo para tener tu vida. _

_-Que a ti te de miedo que sepa tu secreto, demuestra tu interés por seguir viviendo. _

Las palabras de su profesor se colaron sin permiso en su mente, algo le hacia ruido y le mostraba que todavía tenia solución.

Volvió a observar a Neji, y por primera vez lo observó como realmente era. Hasta lo vio atractivo. Se sintió desfallecer al comprender que su mirada era solo para ella, y nadie más.

Neji sentía que era ahora o nunca, colocó lentamente una mano detrás de la nuca de ella. Le dio una tenue caricia, ella cerró sus ojos, el toque era relajante y la embriagaba.

El muchacho comenzó a acortar el espacio entre ellos, al punto de sentir la respiración del otro, y casi cuando estaban por rozar sus labios, un estruendo retumbó el lugar.

Ambos giraron sus rostros. Apenas vislumbraron el movimiento del muchacho que acababa de entrar que ya estaba sobre Neji, repartiendo golpes en su rostro como un desquiciado.

Sakura estaba en shock, se levantó para separarlos, justo cuando Naruto ingresaba al living.

El rbio miró horrorizado la situaron de su amigo, se encontraba ahí porque algo suponía que podría llegar a ocurrir cuando le marcó a Sasuke y lo oyó responder de esa manera. Ni bien cortaron la llamada cogió una chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la casa de su amiga.

— Sasuke detente, ¡Ya basta!—Le llevó trabajo quitarle al poseído amigo de encima de Neji, éste por otro lado, tenia la boca partida y el pómulo, mientras que Sasuke también había recibido golpes, su nariz no dejaba de sangrar y tenia una ceja cortada.

— Infeliz, ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para intentar besar a mi novia?—Gritó con toda la furia que albergaba en ese momento.

Naruto casi cae al piso de la sorpresa.

— ¿Tu novia? ¡Tu novia! Eres un cínico Uchiha, ¿Dónde estabas cuando Sakura salió llorando sola del instituto?

Ante la sorpresa de la pregunta Sasuke quedó unos segundos callados.

— Eso no te importa idiota.

— Lo suponía, Sakura no es tu novia, si lo fuera hoy la hubieses acompañado a su casa.

Sasuke intentó echarse encima de él otra vez, pero Naruto lo sostuvo de los hombros con la famosa toma llave.

— Neji, por favor vete, yo lo arreglo, hazlo, Sakura no merece ver esto.

Ante el nombre de la muchacha, Neji reaccionó y se sintió culpable por lo que había dicho, se había dejado llevar por la furia del momento. Sin decir palabra tomó su chaqueta y salió.

— Sakura chan, te importaría subir un momento a tu cuarto, Sasuke solo necesita unos momentos conmigo—Pidió amablemente Naruto.

Ella lo observó, y asintió. Luego miró a su novio, y tembló, la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Prefirió irse, no soportaba que la mirar así, una parte de ella se sentía culpable, pero la otra le gritaba que no se arrepintiera, él y su prima no tenían perdón de Dios.

Ya solos, Naruto empujo a Sasuke contra el sillón.

— ¿Estas loco, que te pasa?—gritó en un susurro.

— ¿Yo estoy loco? Loca y loco están aquellos dos, Naruto sino llegaba a tiempo se iban a besar, maldita sea.

— Me sorprende igual que a ti, pero no puedes reaccionar así delante de ella, cuando escuché decir eso recién, quería partirle la boca a Neji, sin embargo ví el rostro de Sakura chan, y me contuve.

Sasuke no contesto. Ambos vieron el desastre de la sala, la mesa ratona se había partido, las tazas se encontraban junto a la tetera en el suelo rota y esparcida.

— Naruto—Llamó la atención de su amigo—Necesito un par de gasas para frenar la sangre de la nariz, el bastardo pega fuerte.

Naruto lo observó algo dudoso, su amigo jamás admitiría que alguien golpea fuerte aunque le arrancara la mitad de la quijada, entendió que quería hablar con Sakura y no se resistió.

— Claro, ahora vuelvo.

Una vez que quedó solo, se dirigió a las escaleras como un toro enjaulado. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica la abrió sin tocar.

Sakura ante la intromisión se tapó. Acaba de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba una fina musculosa blanca y unos vaqueros de Jean. Se sentía insegura por lo transparente de la primera prenda, era para poner una blusa encima, pero no le dio tiempo.

— Así que tienes ganas de que te den un buen beso cariño, debiste habérmelo pedido antes—Fue hacia ella sin esperar respuesta, Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Había sido levantada del piso y echada a la cama, encima sin consideración se subió él. Tomó su rostro y le plantó un exigente beso.

La muchacha se resistía, no lo quería así. No podía dejar que hiciera lo que se le venga en gana. Luchó y luchó, Sasuke bajó el ritmo del beso. Tomó su mejilla con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cintura. Sakura se relajo, no quería, pero su cuerpo había decidido contestar sin la opinión de ella. Lentamente abrió sus labios, y la intromisión de la lengua del moreno la llevaron a un plano extraterrenal, se sentía flotar, arqueó su cuerpo para sentir mas a Sasuke. El, por otro lado, estaba enfebrecido, la necesitaba con locura, no quería dejar de besarla, y solo pensar que el maldito de Hyuuga estuvo a punto de tocarla lo volvía loco. Quiso separar las piernas de ella con una rodilla, Sakura abrió los ojos y comprobó que se había rendido a él una vez mas, lo empujó como pudo y salió debajo de él.

El moreno la observaba como brazas de color ónix. No sabia de donde, pero agradecía al cielo por haberle otorgado autocontrol.

— ¿Por qué ya no me buscas, Saku? Te deseo, te necesito.

Sakura no creía en nada de lo que le decía, que siguiera saciando sus instintos más bajos con su prima, su corazón se rompía cada vez más de imaginarlo, pero ya no quería vivir así. Y ya sabía a quien buscar para ayudarla a cambiar.

* * *

**Suiguitou**: Aww que lindo, me alegra que te haya emocionado. Este capitulo tiene muchos celos, así que espero que te entretenga, y ya veremos que pasa entre Sasuku y Sasori, van a tener mas que un par de acercamientos, pero la idea de la historia siempre retornara al sasusaku, aunque antes de eso, Sasuke debe sufrir x). Muchas gracias por leer, muuuak.

**Lu****:** Me pone muy feliz que te guste, espero que este capitulo te guste igual. Muchas gracias por leer, muuak.

**Mifukai**: ¿En serio? Jaja ¡genial! Si que arda, bien merecido se lo tiene, entonces este capitulo te va a gustar, Ya habrá mas de Sasori, esta fue la presentación entre ellos dos en la historia. Gracias por leer, muuak.

**:** Claro, yo también espero eso, que Sakura destape la olla y ponga las cosas en su lugar, en el transcurso de la historia se van a ir desarrollando distintos momentos con Neji, Naruto y Sasori. No te preocupes, muchas gracias por leer, muuak

**Luna Haruno****: **Me encantó tu apodo, me gusta como suena Lady-chan, así que, adelante. ¿Quién no quisiera un Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, y Sasori babeando por nosotras? Jajaja si mi novio me leyera seguramente se enojaría :/ En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer.

P.D: Saludos a tu hiperactiva INNER.

**PrincesLynx****:** ¡Estresado! ¿Estreado? ESTRESADO, con ese cuento a otro lado, ¿No?. No te preocupes, va a sufrir por su estupidez. Gracias por leer, muuak.

**Janice Joplin**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me halagan, espero verte otra vez por acá, y gracias por leer.

**Street Lighting**: Mm… podria decirse que algo triste es, de todas formas va a remontar cuando Sakura encuentre agallas para salir de su pozo depresivo. Muchas gracis por leer, Abrazos, muuak.

**captus**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte t tiempo de leer, prometo pasarme, estuve chusmeando un poco y suena interesante. Besotes enormes.

**Zoe-so****:** Este capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo, quise subirlo rápido, así que espero que te guste. Suelo bromear de Ino, pero en el fondo también me un poco de pena, conozco un apersona que quiero mucho y es muy parecida, es feo vivir así, bajo la sombra de otro por propia decisión. Te mando besotes y gracias por leer.

**xXKushinaXx** : Te presto la pala, vos cavas y yo te cebo mates :P Muchas gracias por leer, besotes.

**kurosaki yu**: Jajaja, me acabo de comprar uno, ya basta de androide y esas cosas, me pueden. Pero un amigo me regaló uno con todos los chiches, porque se le rompió y no tiene arreglo, aunque se conecta a Internet, tiene una definiciones n las fotos de la ostia, y escucho música, mi perdición otra vez, en fin, volviendo a lo nuestro. Sasori simplemente es bello porque la naturaleza así lo quiso, muchas gracias por leer, muuuak.

**melilove****:** Mmm… nop. Solo en f f . e s y en f f . n e t, asi que si lo llegaras a ver textuales palabras publicados ahí, ya sabes, me chiflas que me encargo de sacarlo. Ya, tranquila, no puede faltar Karin, de hecho, en este capi hace una mini pequeñísima aparición, no podía faltar. Muchísimas gracias por leer, muuak.

**V-Uchiha**: Que bueno que te haya gustado V, claro que va a sufrir, se lo merece por huevon :P Te mando muchos abrazos.

**midory17****:** Yo me pregunto lo mismo cuando termino de escribir, ¿Y el otro, cuando podré empezar? Jajaja Concuerdo con vos, a pesar de nuestro fanatismo por el sasusaku, somos mujeres, y como ellas, no aceptamos actos de esta calaña. Muchas gracias por leer Midory, muuuak,

**alexavenuz****:** Genialoso que haya gustado, acaté tu consejo sobre su extensión y lo hice un poquitín mas largo x) Y ya vez, no tuviste que esperar demasiado. Con Ino, que podemos decir pobre, sufre de algo parecido a complejo de inferioridad, pero se va a curar, Saku se va a encargar. Besotes, muuak.


End file.
